The Bet
by Jean Frost
Summary: This day made all the difference. Enemies turned lovers. One of my fav to write. On Hiatus.
1. The Day

It was a regular day at school. At least that's what l thought. This day change my life forever.

*Ding, ding* The bell rang.

"Okay, class dismissed!" Mr. Becker, the math teacher, said.

"Hey, Blonde!" Jack called just before I could leave. It was only the third week of school and I already know who the football douche bags and cheerleader brats are. This is one of them.

"What, Frost," I say, irritated.

"I'm walking you to class." Jack says matter of factly.

"What makes you think you can."

"Cuz, we go to math together and music next,"

"Fine, but no talking." I demanded. We walked in silence to our next class. I sat in the center of the room and Jack sat behind me. He kept throwing paper balls at the back of my head.

"Stop," I say.

"Why?"

"You know what? Let's make a bet. If you make less than a ninety-five on the next math test tomorrow, you leave me alone."

"And if I make higher?" he said, interested.

"I'll be your 'pet' so to speak." I said weakly.

"Deal." He extended his hand. I took it and turned back around.

"Now leave me alone for the rest of class."

(Time lapse to lunch)

I sit with my friends and twin brother. (In this series, Anna isn't here and Hiccup is Elsa's twin.) My group is made of five people. Hiccup Winters, my twin brother, myself, Merida Hunt, my very best friend sense first grade, Jean Frost, my new best friend and Jack Frost's twin, and Trent Read, Jean's boyfriend. When I sit everyone stops talking. Jean is first to talk.

"What was the 'bet' my brother was planning to win against you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I kind of bet if he could make higher than ninety-five on the math test tomorrow, I would become his pet. He won't though. That means I'm Jack free." I had been looking at my food while talking. When I looked up, Hiccup looked like he saw a ghost, Jean had her head in her hands, Merida and Trent were face palming. "What did I do?"

"You just made a bet you will lose, Jack is in advanced math with you ya know!" Hiccup whispered loudly.

"Ugh!" I groaned at my own stupidity.

 **My first on going story!**

 **Not trying to copy any work. Just writing.**

 **Go read my profile if you haven't and if you have . There are some update**


	2. New Name

(Time lapse, the next morning)

I was trying to pick an outfit when Hiccup cracked the door open and stuck his head in.

"Hurry up! I know you don't want to see your new boyfriend but that doesn't mean that you can make me late," he said.

"First, he is not my boyfriend, second, I can't find anything to wear." I said asking him to help me with my eyes. Hiccup may be a boy but he has a fashion sense.

"I'll help you. What colors?" he said stepping into the room.

"Teal and black please!" I said smiling, "Not to revealing though."

"Let's see, what about your black tank top with the teal snowflake and black skinnies?" He said pulling the outfit from the closet, turning to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Perfect!" I said taking the outfit and shooing him out the room so I could change.

(Time lapse, math class)

"Okay, class, that's time. Send your tests up to my desk!" Mr. Becker said. We passed our tests up.

"How did you do, Blonde?" He said smugly.

"I don't know but I hope I did well." I said.

"I have to tell you I can't wait until we get our grades."

"That is when my life will end."

"Don't be like that. It won't be that bad."

"Where will we go after school. I mean, I am going to be your pet. I'll be with you a lot."

"Okay, class, your grades are, Alice one hundred, Britt eighty, Benjamin ninety, Elsa one hundred, Edward forty very disappointed, Jack I'm surprised, one hundred." Mr. Becker kept giving the grades.

"Just so you know, every rude comment you make about me, counts as a kiss." Jack said giving me a crooked smile that sent shivers down my spine. Why did that happen, I don't like him.

"Fine, give me a kiss count douche bag."

"That's one, I'll be keeping count"

"Asshole," I mumbled

"Two," he said

"Damn it!"

(Time lapse, lunch)

"So you're his pet now?" Hiccup asked.

"Unfortunately," I say, moping

"That's fourteen," Jack said from right behind me.

"Ah! Don't scare me! Why didn't you tell me he was there?!" I directed my question to Jean.

"Cuz, I wanted to see your reaction, priceless!" She said and started laughing.

"Are you sitting with us today?" Trent asked Jack.

"Yes, I am. I need a new nickname for Elsa, any ideas?" He said sitting. I was surprised he knew my real name.

"Snowflake?" Merida said enthusiastically.

"Great! Snowflake it is!" Jack said looking at me.

 **Sorry to make these so short. I will try to make them longer.**

 **Review, I need inspiration. Give me ideas please!**

 **And if you didn't like it, tell me what would make it better.**

 **I will try to post every day!**

 **Bye! ^~^**


	3. Mall

(After school)

"Snowflake, let's go!" Jack called from the car. I was standing with Hiccup and Jean.

"Be home by eleven," Hiccup said with a hand on my shoulder.

"I will be, dad!" I said but couldn't keep a straight face. I chuckled and soon they joined in.

"If he does anything, call me. He will regret it." Jean said with a fist in the air.

"Will do, but I need to go, bye!" I went to the car and got in. "Hi!"

"Hey," Jack looked me over.

"What?"

"We are going to the mall."

"Cool! Can we go get me a new crop top?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Don't need to ask me twice." He replied with a smirk.

 _ **(Time lapse, mall)**_

"The purple with a teal snowflake or the white with purple snowflakes all over?" I asked Jack his opinion.

"Just buy both," he said, "I'll pay."

"Okay, thanks." We pay for the tops and left the mall.

"Why couldn't we eat at the food court?" Jack asked as we went through the Dairy Queen drive through.

"I don't like the food," I replied

 _ **(Time lapse, Jack's house)**_

We went to his room and ate our food while chatting. It was surprisingly nice.

"I'm going to start with my homework." I grab my pencil and a price of paper. While I was turned around Jack came up behind me. He put his hands on my hips and I could feel his breath on my neck.

 **Like I said, everyday hopefully.**

 **It's short because it is two in the morning where i am.**

 **I'm going to sleep*~***

 **Review please^~^**

 **I'm using a new writing utensil, sorry if it's weird.**


End file.
